A meniscus coating method is a method of applying a liquid material to an object to be coated, such as a substrate, thereby forming a film. In a coating apparatus based on the meniscus coating method, a meniscus pillar of the material is formed between an applicator and a surface to be coated of the object to be coated to which the material is applied. In this state, the surface to be coated and applicator are moved relatively along the plane of the surface to be coated. In this way, the meniscus Pillar moves relatively on the surface to be coated, whereupon the material is applied to the surface to be coated.